La historia de una vida
by Ruby De Antracita
Summary: La historia del Narcisista rey Elliot,todos lo conocen como un narcisista,pero,¿Habra mas en su pasado? "Mama...¿Moriras?"


**¡Hola Marineros! (?) Bueno pues voy a contar la historia del ser mas narcisista del mundo mi Oc,El Rey Elliot de Loucré,Bien puede que esta historia sea un poco fuerte y triste sobretodo,no se,la estoy haciendo sobre la marcha **

**Disclamanier:SSB Saga no es mio,Pero El reino de Valastia en su totalidad,si**

* * *

><p>Que bueno era ser pequeño,Tener la vida por delante,tener el privilegio de decidir que quieres,hacer,pero claro,a menos que seas un <strong>Rey<strong>

Nos situamos en el Reino de Valastia,un reino prospero donde la dinastia real estaba formada por los reyes y su hijo único

El Rey Elliot III de Loucré era un rey de cuerpo debil,pero amaba tanto a su reino como a su esposa,era un hombre de gran corazón,siempre feliz ante cualquier obra

Despues estaba Evelyn de Loucré,Una guerrera,Hija de pobres,ella era conocida mayormente como "La dama de hierro",Se enamoro del Rey Elliot cuando entro en su ejercito

Y de ese hermoso amor,Nació su único hijo

Elliot IV de Loucré,desde su nacimiento,fue un chico timido,siempre tuvo miedo a desentonar,y su mayor miedo era ser el Rey del reino,claro que amaba a su reino,pero,**¿Por que no podia decidir el su futuro? **

El nacimiento del principe se decir que fue una "Bendición"

A la Reina Evelyn le diagnosticaron Cancér,y tener un hijo,podia ser mortal

Pero llego su salvación

Nunca se supo el nombre de aquel hombre,pero el le dio una extraña medicina a la reina,una medicina con la que podria tener a su hijo

pero claro,Todo tenia su Pero

El tomar esa medicina,Podria curarla,pero le quitaria sus "sentimientos"

La Reina no supo que hacer,podria tener a su hijo,pero,**¿Por que no podia darle sus sentimientos,su amor y su afecto? **

El Rey afectado por la noticia tampoco sabia que hacer

Al final,La reina tomo una decisión

-Dare a luz a Nuestro hijo,Elliot,pero te lo ruego,amale siempre,como yo nunca podre hacerlo-Le dijo ella al Rey

El Rey,no sabia que hacer,La Reina era la persona mas hermosa por tomar esa decisión,pero a la vez una persona egoista por quitarle el amor que se merece su hijo

Ambos habian aceptado la decisión

Ese hijo iba a nacer,Evelyn lo juraba

Nueve meses despues,Nació Elliot IV de Locuré

Un pequeño bebe,de pelo castaño y unos hermosos ojos ambar,como los de su madre

Los reyes vivieron sus ultimos dias de amor,como si fuera oro en paño,y sin duda,el dia que nacio su hijo,fue el mas feliz para ambos

Bueno...Para El Rey

La Reina despues de ese dia,nunca volvio a ser la misma

Se volvio fria,y volvio a luchar en el ejercito

El Pequeño Elliot a los meros 6 años de edad,acepto que su madre no le podia amar,Eso le dio una cascara de Inseguridad,no podia confiar en nadie,y era bastante miedoso

Y En el sexto cumpleaños de edad del principe,Explotó una guerra

Entre el Reino de Valastia y el Reino vecina

Nadie supo nunca del motivo

Era un guerra sangrienta,gente convertida en trofeos,muertes,lloros,**Sangre**

El pequeño Elliot no entendia lo que pasaba "¿Por que esto pasaba?" Se preguntaba siempre

Cuando la guerra,despues de un año,terminó

Cayo la noticia mas potente para el Reino

La Reina estaba a punto de morir

Todos estaban preocupados,muchos lloraban,la Reina era muy buena persona,La mejor reina que tuvo el reino

La Reina estaba muriendo de su cancér,ir a esa guerra tan encarnicada habia sido demasiado para su cuerpo

Estaba en su cama,tumbada,esperando su final

-¿Mama?-Se oyo una voz Infantil

La Reina miro al propietario de la voz,Era su único hijo,cuando le miro,hizo algo que no hacia durante tanto tiempo,Sonrió

Su hijo se acerco,y se puso a su lado

-Mama,¿Por que tienes todas estas maquinas?-Dijo el pequeño principe

Su madre lo miro enternecida

-Veras,hijo mio,Mama se ira a un bonito lugar,un sitio donde no sufrira dolor-Le dijo ella

-Yo no quiero que Mama sufra,Pero no quiero que Mama se vaya-Dice el pequeño principe

-Debo ir,querido,y no me queda mcuho tiempo-Rio ella suavemente

-Mama...¿Moriras?-Preguntó el pequeño Principe con miedo

-Elliot...nunca morire,siempre estare en tu corazón,Allí,nunca morire,lamento tanto no haberte querido durante tu edad mas tierna,pero querido,eres un hermoso chico,tienes mucho futuro,eres fuerte,y tu parte mas fuerte es tu corazón-Dijo ella sin dejar de sonreir

El pequeño miro a su madre,empezando a llorar

"Eres hermoso" No paraba de Repetirle

hasta que dejo de hablar

llego su hora

El pequeño Elliot se quedo con sus palabras siempre

-Soy hermoso...Soy hermoso-No paraba de repetirse el

Ese dia,El pequeño e inseguro Elliot IV de Loucré Murió

Nació el futuro soberano del reino de Valastia,Una persona,Timida y insegura en su interior,pero fuerte y con comportamiento narcisista de mascara

**10 años despues...**

Elliot IV de Loucré se miró en el gran espejo de su habitación con una sonrisa arrogante

-Tan hermoso como siempre-Se dijo a si mismo sonriendo a su espejo

Hoy seria el dia de su coronación y debia estar perfecto

Ya eran las 12,justo la hora de la coronación

Estaba delante de su reino,algunos les miraban con desaprobación,nadie creia que el nuevo Rey lo hiciera bien,pero el les haria tragar sus palabras

La corona Real ya rozaba sus cabellos castaños hasta que se oyeron gurñidos

Todos se giraron para mirar,que,un montón de monstruos se acercaban al reino

Su padre mando a su ejercito a combatir a los monstruos,pero estos eran demasiado fuertes

El Rey Mando a su hijo a escapar,el no queria,no les dejaria aqui

-Sabes que si te conviertes en trofeo,no podras ayudar,¿No?-Esas fueron las duras palabras de su padre

Elliot se iria de su reino,pero eso si,iria a vencer al tal "Tabuu" eso lo prometia por su difunta madre,busco arduamente entre los armarios y lo vio...

Una armadura de hierro,junto a unas hachas,soiD y reficuL,la armadura de su madre

El salvaria su reino,El seria la dama de hierro

Y les salvaria

Lo prometia,Una promesa,tanto a su reino,como a su madre y a su padre y a el mismo

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno,esto es la historia de Elliot antes del fic de "Game Over" de Nobody silent,bueno yo dije que seria triste,el que dice no es traidor xD<strong>

**¡Dejen reviews a este hermoso One-Shot!**


End file.
